prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxwell Jacob Feinstein
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Pat Buck Brian Myers | debut = February 13, 2015 | retired = }} Max Friedman (March 15, 1996) is an American professional wrestler best known as Maxwell Jacob Friedman. He is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling. Friedman is also currently signed to Major League Wrestling where he is a one-time MLW World Middleweight Champion and a one-time MLW World Tag Team Champion alongside Richard Holliday. Professional wrestling career Early career Friedman was trained by Brian Myers and Pat Buck and made his in-ring debut in their Create A Pro Wrestling Academy in Hicksville, New York during February 2015. He also wrestled for Combat Zone Wrestling and Five Borough Wrestling during his debut year and went on to appear in numerous promotions across the northeastern independent wrestling circuit. Create A Pro Wrestling Academy (2015-2017) Freidman debuted under the ring name Maxwell Jacob Feinstein. His first match was at CAP Create A Pro Wrestling Show, where he teamed with Joe Bronson in defeating Luciano & Vinny Spano in a tag match. His next two matches in CAP were tag matches. His first singles match was at CAP Create A Pro Wrestling Show IV where he lost to his former trainer Brian Myers. On October 30 at CAP The Places That You've Come To Fear The Most, he joined the CAP Championship Tournament where he advanced in the first round after eliminating VSK. At CAP The Best Deception, he was eliminated in the quarterfinal by Tony Nese. Returning on January 31, 2016 at CAP Cap Bowl, Feinstein teamed with Joe Bronson to enter the Cap Bowl Ten-Team Gauntlet match won by Massage NV (Dorian Graves & VSK). During the September 11th edition of CAP, Feinstein & Joe Bronson entered the CAP Tag Team Championship Tournament where they advanced in the first round after eliminating Duhop & Grim. They later wrestled in a four-way tag team match to end the tournament and crown new CAP Tag Team Champions. During the tournament final they faced opposing teams Massage NV, The Breakfast Club (CPA & Francis Kipland Stevens) and The Faculty (Johnny Clash & Mark Sterling). The match concluded with Massage NV emerging the victors and new Tag Team Champions. Feinstein & Bronson met Massage NV at CAP A Pro Wrestling Show In New York State, in a four-way rematch involving The Breakfast Club and Da Hit Squad (Dan Maff & Monsta Mack). None of the challenger teams succeeded in winning the tag team titles from Massage NV. Feinstein returned on January 20, 2017 at CAP Hit Em Up in a match lost to Delroy Alexander. His final CAP match was on September 8 at CAP Feeding Times, in a four-way match against Ryan Galeone, Bryce Donovan and Delroy Alexander. Five Borough Wrestling (2015-2017) Feinstein on May 8, 2015 at FBW Die Trying, teaming with Conor Claxton, Jared Evans, Joe Bronson, Mark Sterling lost to CPA, Debbie Kane, Javier Nieves, Max Caster & Vinny Spano. He returned on December 18 at FBW Season's Last Wish winning a five-way dark match defeating Chris Payne, CPA and two anonymous opponents. Feinstein returned on February 5, 2016 at FBW Standing Tall in a 30-Man Rumble match won by Anthony Gangone. On April 29 at FBW Proving Ground 2016, Feinstein defeated Impact Wrestling star Caleb Konley. He returned on April 15, 2017 at FBW Proving Ground where he defeated Orion Dove. At the 3 Year Anniversary Show, Feinstein lost to fellow New York wrestler Papadon. At FBW United We Stand, Feinstein teamed with AJ Spectre and Bear Bronson in a tag match lost to The Elements (Iceberg & Pyro Pulse) & The Hurricane. Feinstein wrestled his final FBW match on October 20, 2017 at FBW For The People in a loss to Matt Macintosh. Combat Zone Wrestling (2015-2018) Friedman debuted under the new ring name Pete Lightning at the August 19, 2015 edition of CZW Dojo Wars, teaming with Hous Blazer in a tag match won by Eddy Blackwater & Josh Adams. During the August 26th edition of CZW Dojo Wars, Lightning and Blazer debuted their new tag team name Business Casual in a match won by team Gunz A Blazin. They won their first victory on December 12 at CZW Dojo Wars Mega Event, teaming with Penelope Ford to defeat team Gunz A Blazin. They went on to compete in many more tag matches during the course of 2016. On the September 7th edition of CZW Dojo Wars returning to his previous ring name Maxwell Jacob Feinstein, he entered the Dramatic Destination Series tournament losing to Qefka The Quiet. On October 5 Feinstein scored his first victory in the Dramatic Destination Series, defeating Lloyd Jameson. During the October 26th edition of CZW Dojo Wars, Feinstein challenged for the CZW Medal Of Valor Championship held by Frankie Pickard, in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match but only scored one win against the champion, therefore not succeeding in winning the title. On May 13, 2017 at CZW Sacrifices, Feinstein defeated Johnny Yuma to win the CZW Wired Championship. He won his first title defense at CZW EVILution, defeating Trevor Lee. He successfully retained the title in further singles matches against Mike Del, John Silver and Ace Romero. On October 14 at CZW The Wolf Of Wrestling, Feinstein lost the CZW Wired title to Joey Janela. Two months later at CZW Cage Of Death 19, Feinstein won the title back after defeating Janela in a rematch. Feinstein returned on February 10, 2018 at CZW Nineteen, where he won the 27-Man Battle Royal to become the new number one contender for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. He also successfully defended the CZW Wired Championship against Alex Colon on that date. He was the last Wired Champion before vacating the title on April 14 at CZW Best Of The Best 17. There he defeated Rickey Shane Page to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Major League Wrestling (2017-present) Debuting on October 5 at MLW One Shot, Feinstein defeated Jimmy Yuta. Two months later at MLW Never Say Never, Feinstein defeated California wrestling star Joey Ryan. He returned on January 11, 2018 at MLW Zero Hour in a match lost to Brody King. On February 8 at MLW Road To The World Championship, Feinstein entered the MLW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament where he was eliminated in the first round by British wrestler Jimmy Havoc. Afterwards Feinstein went on to enjoy a winning streak, beginning at MLW Spring Break where he defeated Lance Anoai. He then defeated Fred Yehi at MLW The World Championship Final. He next defeated former WWE/Impact Wrestling star MVP at MLW Intimidation Games. All Elite Wrestling (2018-present) As of 2018, it was reported Feinstein is signed to All Elite Wrestling. The following year on May 25, 2019, under the ring name Maxwell Jacob Friedman, he made his debut during the pre-show of the AEW Double or Nothing event. There he competed in a 21-Man Casino Battle Royale won by Adam Page, in which he would be the runner-up. Friedman went on to compete in a four-way match at AEW Fyter Fest, which Page also won. The following month, Friedman returned at Fight For The Fallen, where he teamed with Sammy Guevara & Shawn Spears in a six-man tag match defeating Darby Allin, Jimmy Havoc & Joey Janela. During the premiere of the October 2 episode of AEW Dynamite, Friedman defeated Brandon Cutler to score his first AEW singles victory. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' ** Feinstein Armbar Special/Friedman Armbar Special/Salt of the Earth (Fujiwara Armbar) ** Swanton Bomb ** South Hamptons Plunge (Hammerlock DDT) *'Managers' **Maria Manic **'Aria Blake' *'Tag teams and stables' **Business Casual (w/ Hous Blazer) **KINGS - with JT Dunn & Brody King **The Dynasty (stable) - with Richard Holliday, Aria Blake, & Alexander Hammerstone *'Nicknames' **''"Better than You"'' **"The Salt of The Earth" *'Entrance themes' **"Better Than You" by Unknown (2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Alpha-1 Wrestling' **A1 Outer Limits Championship (1 time) *'All Elite Wrestling' **Dynamite Dozen Diamond Ring (1 time) *''CBS Sports'' **Rookie of the Year (2019) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Wired Championship (2 times) **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW World Middleweight Championship (1 time) **MLW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Richard Holliday *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Rage Television Championship (1 time) *'Rockstar Pro Wrestling' **American Luchacore Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:1996 births Category:2015 debuts Category:New York wrestlers Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Create A Pro Wrestling Academy alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Five Star Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Worlds Finest Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Suffolk Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Future Is Now Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:The Dynasty alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Next Level Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers' Laboratory alumni Category:MCW Rage Television champions Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Style Battle alumni Category:Battle Club Pro alumni Category:MLW World Middleweight Champions Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:MLW World Tag Team Champions Category:Dojo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jewish wrestlers